


La lune était si belle

by Loreylei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreylei/pseuds/Loreylei
Summary: Il dansa avec la Lune jusqu'au bout de la nuit. cette nuit, et toutes futures...





	La lune était si belle

Le nez collé aux carreaux, il regardait la pluie qui redoublait d'intensité, cliquetant sur le toit dans une cacophonie assourdissante qui résonnait jusque dans les fondations. Ses genoux râpaeint contre la planche usée qui lui servait à se hisser jusqu'à la lucarne.

En haut, dans la petite cuisine colorée, maman pleurait. Papa, lui, ne disait rien.

Mais quand il était rentré tantôt, il avait vu son regard découragé, et il avait compris. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il devait se montrer courageux. Alors il avait pris doudou avec lui, et était descendu en cranant. Même pas peur !

L'autre jour, le médicomage était venu, mais il s'était contenté de dire « hum hum » pendant qu'il l’auscultait avec des choses bizarre dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, avant d'aller parler avec maman dans la cuisine.

Maman s'était mise à pleurer et il s'en était allé presque en courant.  
Maman pleurait encore depuis.

Et quand papa était rentré, il avait longuement serré maman dans ses bras, puis il lui avait dit qu'il allait devoir se montrer courageux. Alors il avait compris : il ne serait jamais guéris. 

La maîtresse disait souvent qu'il était un petit garçon intelligent, alors il avait compris. Maintenant il n'avait plus le droit d'aller à l'école. Bien qu'il fut un peu triste, il avait compris aussi.

Pourtant il allait bien maintenant, il n'avait plus de fièvre et se sentait en pleine forme ! Il ne lui restait plus que quelques petites cicatrices, là, là puis encore une là sur la cuisse gauche, et là une autre sur le ventre, presque en forme de fleur. Il en retirait presque de la fierté. Se demandant déjà qu'elles histoires héroïques ils pourraient inventer pour les justifier.

Dehors le temps se calmait la pluie terminait de bruiner, tandis que de gros nuages noir filaient, poussés par le vent. Un nuage passa lentement dans le ciel sans se presser , la lumière du jour se faisait plus diffuse. Les ombres s'allongeaient sous les arbres du jardin. Et bientôt il ferait nuit. 

Il commençait à faire froid dans la cave, alors il replia ses petites jambes contre son corps, se pressant un peu plus contre la fenêtre sale, désormais recouverte de buée.  
L'autre jour Papa avait descendu un matelas l'air désolé, tandis que maman terminait de peindre de petits lapins jaune que papa avait ensorcelés pour qu'ils fassent des cabrioles le long des murs de la cave.  
Mais la seule chose qui l’intéressait pour le moment c'était le soleil qui doucement terminait sa course dans le ciel alors que la pluie avait cessée. Maman aussi avait cessé de pleurer. Il se disait que c'était peut-être elle, qui faisait tomber l'ondée. Papa disait toujours que même si elle n'était pas sorcière, elle était sa magicienne. Peut être que c'était son pouvoir ?

Il commençait à regretter un peu d’être descendu en frimant. L'air était sec et poussiéreux malgré le ménage de maman. Son nez se plissa retenant un éternuement. 

Des fils d'or traversaient le ciel orangé marbré de pourpre, un jour il avait essayé de dessiner ce ciel. Mais ses crayons n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour représenter toutes les teintes qui se battaient en duel dans les derniers rougeoiement moirés des cieux. 

Papa disait qu'ils partiraient bientôt. Et maman rajoutait que l'Ecosse était un chouette endroit. Elle lui avait montré des photos sur son vieil atlas. Il avait demandé si la-bas il aurait le droit d'avoir de nouveau des copains. Papa n'avait rien dit.

Le vent chassa enfin les derniers nuages, et brusquement le soleil disparu, comme un levé de rideau avant le début du spectacle. Une première étoile s'alluma, vite suivie d'une autre. Et soudain ce fut tout le ciel qui s'habilla de diamant, et la diva de la nuit fit son apparition. 

Il retient son souffle, le temps s'arrêta pour toute la maison. Le silence et l'angoisse empesait l’atmosphère. Pourtant il savait que ses parents étaient encore là. Il entendait craquer le plancher au dessus de sa tête.

Un premier rayon d'argent caressa la vitre, la poussière revêtit un habit de paillette et une multitude d'étincelle soudain l'entoura. À chaque mouvement de sa part, elles dansaient dans les airs, comme s'il était sous les spotlight à son tour, La Diva l'invitant à le rejoindre sur scène.  
L'astre de splendeur lui tandis la main et le tira à elle. Son cœur hurla de joie et il se força à surmonter sa peur pour la rejoindre. Son sourire illumina le ciel déserté par le soleil .

Porté par ses bras, il dansa avec elle, pour elle, parmi les firmaments.  
Entonnant de sa voix d'enfant le doux chant des étoiles à la gloire de sa rondeur, qu'elle accompagnait de son doux soprano.

Le temps s’égraina follement.

De temps à autre, un cris provenant de sa mère, l'interrompais. L'encourageait-elle ? Dans le doute il se donna tout entier à la nuit. Que ses parents soient fier de sa performance.  
Quand enfin, la lune le lâcha, il se laissa choir sur le sol, ou le sommeil le faucha aussitôt.

La lune doucement s'éclipsa afin d'accompagner son monde d’obscurité que le soleil renvoyait dans les ombres.

Ce fut bien des heures après qu'il émergeât.  
Un décor familier l'entourait. Il était dans son lit. Ses parents l'avaient ramené dans sa chambre.

Il se leva difficilement, des courbatures partout, enfila un pyjama propre que maman avait posé sur le pied de son lit, et descendit sur la pointe des pieds.

Passant devant la porte de la cave qui n'était pas verrouillée, il y jeta un coup d’œil. La pièce était ravagée. Les murs profondément lacérés, les lapins ensorcelés étaient recroquevillés dans un coin, et le matelas gisait éventré de la mousse tapissant le sol tout autour. 

Il eu un violent mouvement de recul et se cognat dans quelque chose. Il sursauta mais ce n'était que papa.  
Celui çi s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et le pris doucement dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort. Puis il l'accompagna dans la cuisine ou maman lui servit de délicieux pancakes chaud, et lui saupoudra la tignasse de tendres bisous, les yeux pleins de larmes contenues. 

Un peu hébété, il regarda le grand soleil qui dardait ses rayons sur le monde avec insolence.  
Monde duquel il était désormais exclu. 

Il baissa la tête avec résignation. 

\- On t'aime et on t'aimera toujours Rémus ! Lui murmura maman en déposant un Doudou raccommodé sur la chaise à côté, tandis que papa lui dessinait un sourire sur ses pancakes avec la confitures.

Alors Remus releva la tête et tira la langue au soleil. Ce n'était pas grave s'il appartenait à la nuit,  
Il continuerais de danser avec la Lune... cette nuit, et toutes futures... parce que la Lune était si belle.


End file.
